The present invention relates generally to automobile modules, and in particular, to a modular retainer clip assembly for use in an automobile module which will ultimately become part of an assembled automobile.
Sun visors for vehicles are typically mounted on the vehicle body ceiling panel by a bracket assembly that provides both a horizontal axis about which a visor blade pivots between a storage position adjacent the vehicle headliner and a use position adjacent the windshield, and a generally vertical axis about which the visor pivots between a forward windshield position and a side window position. The need to use fasteners and tools, either powered or hand driven, in the installation into vehicles of many existing sun visor mounting bracket assemblies and retainer clips is undesirable for a number of reasons. For example, in addition to diminishing the aesthetics of the finished product, fasteners may be more labor intensive to install and therefore expensive to employ. Fasteners may also be costly as well as potentially damaging to the vehicle.
A variety of sun visor mounting assemblies have been developed, such as those disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062,608, 5,242,204 and 5,499,854. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,854 is owned by the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While the above-mentioned art was suitable for its intended purpose, new manufacturing methods are revolutionizing the way car makers produce automobiles. In particular, the automobile industry is moving toward xe2x80x9cmodular manufacturing,xe2x80x9d which is an efficient outsourcing scheme which promises to shave thousands of dollars from the cost of building each car. In brief, modular manufacturing is a system whereby individual suppliers provide the automobile manufacturer/assembler with one or more xe2x80x9cmodules.xe2x80x9d For example, a front end module may include the main frame carrier, the bumper beam, the engine cooling system and the lighting system. Other modules could include chassis, axles and suspension, tire/wheels, or engine/transmission.
A headliner module can include the headliner, typically a compression molded piece with a cloth cover, cloths hanger hooks, grab handles and the entire sun visor assembly. The sun visor assembly includes the sun shade, the wiring, the clips, the rotating brackets, etc.
It is desirable to provide a retainer clip assembly adapted to be easily transported as part of a module and easily installed by the end assembler of the automobile.
The present invention provides a retainer clip assembly which can be easily transported with a larger module and easily installed to the module as part of the final assembly of the automobile. The inventive retainer clip assembly utilizes a lever movably a attached to the retainer clip body. The lever fits through an opening extending through the ceiling panel of the module and secures the retainer clip thereto. The invention also provides a transportation clip which connects the retainer clip to the headliner during transportation of the module.
In one form thereof, the present invention provides an automobile interior assembly. The assembly includes a ceiling panel and a retainer clip releasably secured to the ceiling panel. The retainer clip defines a notch. The retainer clip includes a release member accessible exteriorly of the retainer clip, whereby engagement of the release member disengages the retainer clip from the ceiling panel.
In a preferred form thereof, the retainer clip includes a lever movably attached thereto, the lever securing the retainer clip to the ceiling panel. The lever defines the release member and the ceiling panel defines an opening therethrough. The lever engages the ceiling panel proximate an edge of the opening. Conveniently, the lever is concealed by the retainer clip and the ceiling panel.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides a retainer clip for use in an automobile, the automobile including a rigid panel having a headliner adjacent thereto, and an opening extending through the panel and headliner for insertion of the retainer clip. The retainer clip comprises a retainer clip body defining an edge adapted to abut the headliner, the retainer clip further defining a notch. A lever is movably attached to the retainer clip. The lever is positionable in a first position wherein the lever is adapted for insertion into the opening and a second position wherein the lever engages the rigid panel thereby securing the retainer clip.
In a preferred form thereof, the lever further comprises a release member accessible from outside of the retainer clip, whereby the retainer clip can be removed. The retainer clip body forms an access hole therethrough for accessing the release member. The lever further includes a slot adapted to receive a portion of the rigid panel proximal to the opening. The lever includes a slot defined by a pair of projections, at least one of the projections adapted to engage the rigid panel.
In yet another form thereof, the present invention provides an automobile interior assembly. The assembly comprises a headliner defining an opening therethrough, a retainer clip having a notch for releasably receiving a rod of a vehicle sun visor, and a transportation clip disposed in the opening. The transportation clip includes a flange and a catch member. The retainer clip is positionable by the transportation clip in a pre-installed position, wherein the flange hooks the transportation clip to the headliner and the catch member releasably retains the retainer clip.
In a preferred form, the assembly further comprises a rigid panel positioned adjacent the headliner. The retainer clip is further positionable in an installed position, wherein in the installed position, the catch member is disengaged from the retainer clip and the transportation clip is maintained with and concealed by the retainer clip. The flange member is sandwiched between the headliner and the rigid panel in the installed position.
In another preferred form, the retainer clip further comprises a lever movably attached thereto, the lever movable between a first position wherein the lever is adapted for insertion into the opening and a second position corresponding to the installed position wherein the lever secures the retainer clip and the transportation clip to the headliner and the rigid panel. A release member is accessible exteriorly of the retainer clip, whereby said retainer clip can be removed from said assembly.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides an automobile structural component. The component includes a housing, which has a support beam. The housing has at least one access hole formed therein. A pair of substantially symmetrical arms are pivotably attached to the beam, and at least one of the arms includes a release member. The arms engage the ceiling panel of an automobile proximate an edge of an opening formed in the ceiling panel. Access hole formed in the housing is designed to correspond with the release member, such that the access hole provides exterior access to the release member. Engagement of the release member disengages the release member from the ceiling panel. The component is capable of being releasably secured to the ceiling panel of an automobile.
In yet another form thereof, the present invention provides a method of installing an automobile structural component. The method includes the steps of inserting the component through an opening in the ceiling panel; pushing the component into the opening in the ceiling panel; and locking the component into engagement with the ceiling panel.
In a further form thereof, the present invention provides a method of releasing an automobile structural component from a ceiling panel in an automobile. The method includes the following steps: providing an instrument sized such that it is capable of being accommodated by an access hole disposed in the housing of the component; inserting the instrument into the access hole; contacting a release member disposed in the component with the instrument; pressing the release member until the component detaches from the ceiling panel; and manually removing the component from the ceiling panel.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a retainer clip assembly which can be transported as part of a larger module.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the transportation clip provided for transporting the retainer clip with the module need not be removed prior to final installation of the retainer clip. Advantageously, this reduces material waste and accelerates the assembly process.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the locking mechanism and associated release member provides a convenient mechanism for installing the retainer clip yet allowing removal thereof at a later time. Conventionally, interior components of an automobile snap into place during initial installation, but are difficult to remove, and often break in the event that they are removed. The release member of the present invention avoids this problem.
Yet another advantage of certain embodiments of the present invention is that a tactile sensation and an audible clicking sound are provided when the retainer clip is correctly installed. Thus, a greater percentage of clips in accordance with the present invention will be properly installed.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that both the lever and the transportation clip are concealed within the confines of the housing of the retainer clip, so that the retainer clip is both functional and attractive.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the transportation clip can be flat molded, then bent or formed into shape, thereby reducing tooling and manufacturing costs.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the utilization of the interior automobile structural component provides a variety of useful structures which are releasably secured to the ceiling panel of an automobile. For example, the interior automobile component may comprise a garment hook, a grab handle, and/or a dome light.